The Monster Within Me
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: Shadow arrives in the Avatar World, seeking the young Avatar and friends. However, Shadow is losing control over his 'new' werehog form. However, the same is with Aang. When bitten by a strange beast, Aang takes its form! A tale of monster vs beast!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Darkness and Vengeance**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything shown in this story DOES NOT belong to me! The characters properly belong to their creators/owners. **

* * *

Darkness, it's all he saw, but he was use to it. This "he" was Shadow the Hedgehog. He lie flat on the ground, but his eyes were shut completely. His eyes began slowly open. He saw the blue sky, with no cloud in sight. Shadow rolled onto all fours, then stood to his feet. He was in a desert flatland somewhere in Afghanistan, on a patrol mission with some army soldiers.

Burning vehicles were in every direction. The corpses of army troops and terrorist soldiers scattered all around him. His eyes began to list, he looked at his chest and saw a huge blood spot. He touched it once, but winced in pain by gritting his teeth. He looked to his right, seeing humvees drive by. The 50 caliber gunners were firing at enemy trucks up ahead. An enemy MIG attack chopper flew over shadow's head, as he watched it come to a stop and slowly turned around, aiming at Shadow.

"Ah, dammit.'' Shadow said, speeding off.

The MIG fired its gatling guns while chasing the hedgehog. Shadow saw an M1A1 up ahead of him. He teleported onto its main turret and jumped up at the MIG. Shadow made his chaos sword appear in his hand. Shadow made it glow and resonate with golden energy. Shadow spun in a circle very quickly. Shadow cut right through the center of the MIG, causing it to explode in the process.

Shadow landed on the ground safely. He looked behind him, an enemy BMP was driving towards him. Shadow stayed in his position. He stood straight up, not moving an inch. The tank fired a round right at him. Shadow quickly moved to the right, turning towards the tank in the process. He flung his glowing gold sword, as it flew vertically towards the tank. The sword sliced through the main turret and the energy around the sword cut the tank in half, ending with an explosion.

Shadow raised his right hand up, the sword landed right back in his hand. Shadow then flinched. He put a hand on the bloody wound on his chest. He must've been knocked out by an artillery strike, because he pulled out a piece of shrapnel. He looked at it. "Man that sucks.'' he said to himself.

Suddenly a rocket hit right under his feet, sending shadow flying into the air. Shadow spun around, seeing another MIG attack chopper coming right at him. Shadow grasped his sword with both his hands, causing a gold glow to grow off the tip of his sword. Shadow swung it straight down, cutting the MIG in half, leaving the two halves to crash into the ground in a fiery inferno.

Shadow landed on the ground, turning around in the process. He saw a T-72 tank fire a round at him. Shadow teleported and reappeared on the tank's main gun. Shadow quickly sliced the main gun off, but he grabbed it and leaped into the air. Shadow tossed it down like a spear. The barrel penetrated right through the tank. Shadow landed in front of it, then standing to his feet and turning around as he began to walk. The tank finally exploded in a cloud of flames behind him. Suddenly, a bullet hit shadow in the arm, making him flinch in the process. Shadow got on one knee holding the wound, gritting his teeth in the process.

Enemy trucks with terrorists began to surround Shadow. Shadow rose to his feet, but another soldier shot him in the leg, making him drop on his knees. He was on all fours, losing blood, and fast. All the terrorists were shouting at him, but in their language. Shadow felt his heart speeding up, that could only mean one thing…he was transforming. Shadow smashed the ground with his fists, which tore right off when he did. His hands became large and claws grew in at his fingertips.

The soldiers inched away in fear. Sharp razor fangs grew in his mouth. He stood straight up and roared into the sky. The troops automatically began firing at him. Shadow put one arm up and stretched his other, grabbing a soldier. Shadow threw him right into another soldier. One troop charged up at him. Shadow grabbed him in his mouth, shaking him wildly. Shadow spit him out, leaving two large holes in the soldier's back. Shadow growled and roared at a technical driving right at him. Shadow grabbed the truck and flipped it right over his head, leaving it to plow into the dirt. Shadow grabbed two soldiers in front of him and smashed them both headfirst into the ground.

Shadow heard another MIG coming. Shadow looked up and saw it just stop in the air. Shadow wasted not even a second, and quickly stretched his arms and grabbed both sides of the chopper. He pulled hard and the chopper came nose first, plowing into the ground. Shadow took multiple bullets in the back, he turned around to U.S. soldiers.

"What is that thing?" said one of the soldiers.

"It almost looks like Shadow!'' another said.

Shadow turned towards them, doing a great job showing his sharp fangs. Shadow stood 8 feet tall over all the soldiers. Shadow roared and charged forwards. He drove his arms straight through the chests of two soldiers, then pulled his bloody coated fists out. Shadow was bombarded by bullets and rockets combined.

Luckily, Shadow grabbed two rockets in mid flight then tossed them back into the group of soldiers that fired them, sending them flying in all directions. Shadow turned around to see an M1A1 approaching him. Shadow jumped towards the right dodging a tank round, then charged full force at it. "Sir! We need to fire!'' one of the tank operators exclaimed.

"Not yet.'' the tank commander replied.

Shadow was running on all fours towards the tank, growling angrily at the same time. "Get ready to fire.'' the tank commander said.

Shadow leaped forwards at the tank, coming down at it.

"FIRE!'' the tank commander yelled.

The main gun aimed up, and Shadow was just an inch from the main gun when it fired right into his chest. Shadow went flying back with a trail of smoke coming from his chest. Shadow slammed into the ground on his back, unconscious. A purple and black light shined around, changing him back into his normal form.


	2. Down the Wrong Path

**Chapter Two: Down the Wrong Path**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL the characters shown DO NOT belong to me! They all belong to their rightful owners/creators!**

* * *

A forest, the night sky spread across the clouds. The stars were shining and the avatar gang was asleep. It was about time they had some rest, they didn't want to go anywhere public so they wouldn't get swarmed by people saying: "Look! It's the Avatar!''

Speaking of the Avatar, Aang was rolling on the ground, trying to sleep. But he woke up anyway, hearing loud rustles moving through the bushes. Aang stood to his feet, wiping his groggy eyes. He headed for the source of the sound, curious of wanting to know what it is.

"Hello?'' Aang asked out loud.

He moved through a pair of bushes and saw a large figure run right in front of him. He walked right into a clearing. He began looking around, scanning for anything of what he saw. Aang let out a sigh and turned around, but bumped into something. He backed away and looked up.

There was standing a 10 foot tall creature, it's arms were large and muscular, it had two thick spikes stick out of its back, they looked very ancient, there were even some cracks in them. The creature stood on its knuckles, with sharp claws coming out of each of its five fingertips. It had a snout that stuck out, just a bit. It growled, showing its line of razor teeth at Aang. The creature kicked Aang in the stomach with its foot, that had two flat claws in it.

Aang went bouncing across the dirt until he slammed right against a tree, slumping against it. Aang put a hand on his head, then he looked up, and gasped. The ferocious beast was charging at him. Aang jumped up. The creature sliced the tree with one swipe of its claws. Aang landed back on the ground and began running. But a tree landed right in his path. He turned around and saw the creature lunge and tackled him against the tree. Aang couldn't break free. The creature opened its mouth and bit Aang on the arm. Aang screamed in pain. The creature jumped back and ran away. Aang was breathing heavily and he began to sweat. The blood trickled off the bite wound and dripped onto the ground. He fell to his knees and fell sideways, unconscious.

* * *

More darkness, he was sick of it, but it was something he had to deal with in the past. Shadow began to open his eyes. He had an oxygen mask around his face. He was floating in a stasis pod, filled with green water. He looked and saw scientists walking around in a large silver room. Computers and consoles were all set up along the wall.

"How long has it been my friend?'' a voice said.

Shadow looked straight and saw General Richards walking up from the side and stopping in front of the tank. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he grabbed the oxygen mask on his face and took it off. "You might want to be careful, your body is still trying to heal.'' Richards warned him.

"Where am I?'' Shadow demanded.

"Just a military base, we've found you, and a couple dead U.S. soldiers around you.'' Richards said, changing his tone.

"What's it to you?'' Shadow said.

"You're changing into that damned beast just like Sonic!'' Richards raised his voice.

Shadow only kept his expression, not even being worried of the General's words.

"Why do you care so much about the Werehog?'' Shadow asked.

"Because, you must've encountered the discharge from Sonic's transformation device.'' Richards said.

"Yeah, I did…but that was back in the Dimensional War.'' Shadow answered.

"Exactly. Traces of your Werehog DNA has been sighted all around your body…it's hard to control isn't it?'' Richards said.

"You'd better watch it General, I just might turn into the Werehog right now.'' Shadow said.

Richards chuckled, "By what I've studied, the Werehog comes at the most random of times, and now isn't one of them.'' Richards said, turning his back to Shadow and began walking away.

But that's when it happened. Shadow began to shake, his fur began to grow. Richards stopped and turned around. "Dammit…GET SECURITY!!!'' Richards ordered.

Shadow's gloves tore and ripped, his fangs grew in, then the entire stasis tank exploded. All the green water flooded out onto the floor. Shadow jumped out, breathing angrily. Ten soldiers armed with M-60s came in and stood in front of the General. "FIRE NOW!'' he pointed at Shadow.

The soldiers fired barrages of bullets at the Werehog. Shadow jumped onto the wall and crawled across it, then jumped into the group of soldiers. Richards began running away. Shadow spun his arms, stretching them in the process, knocking all the soldiers out of his way. Shadow saw Richards running. Shadow narrowed his eyes angrily and took off after him.

Richards ran down a straight wall then took a right. Shadow bumped into the wall and was right on Richards's trail. The general took a quick left, into another room. Shadow skidded to a halt in front of it. From the other side, dents formed into the door.

Finally the door flung into the room, leaving Shadow to jump into the large dark room. He saw the colorful glows of the seven chaos emeralds up ahead. He widened his eyes and ran for them. But all the lights shined in the room. Shadow saw Richards standing behind a strong glass window, next to him were the seven emeralds in holders.

"I should've let you to rot in the desert, but now, I'm going to get rid of you, so I won't have to see that ugly face of yours ever again!'' Richards exclaimed, pressing a red button.

The seven emeralds glowed brightly. Wires stuck around the emeralds and the energy went up the wires and into the room shadow was in. A blue beam shot over Shadow's head and impacted behind him, creating a portal that began sucking in everything.

Shadow wasn't going down this easy. He lodged one of his clawed hands into the floor. With his other he made it glow purple. Richards widened his eyes and jumped to the ground. Shadow sent it at the glass, shattering it, and impacting the machine where all the emeralds were. The emeralds then all shot a beam of blue light heading for Shadow. Shadow took his claws out of the floor and rolled to the left.

The beam entered the portal making it swirl quickly then it stopped, it was dead quiet. Suddenly, the portal exploded in a blue light, becoming more powerful. Richards watched as the emeralds slowly disappeared from the machine. Luckily, Shadow stretched his arm and grabbed the green chaos emerald. Richards ran up to a console, it said in big blinking red letters: UNKNOWN DESTINATION PATH.

"NO! Now he's going to end up in another dimension!'' Richards exclaimed. Finally, the portal drew Shadow into it. The portal grew then let out a boom, causing it to vanish from sight.


	3. Transformation

**Chapter Three: Transformation**

**DISCLAIMER: I claim NO OWNERSHIP to the characters shown in this story! The characters solely belong to their respective creators/owners.**

* * *

Aang began to awaken. He saw the blue sky above him, clouds also filled the sky. Aang sat up, he looked at the bite wound on his left arm, it looked a little swollen, but also looked like it was healing.

"I better get back to camp.'' he said to himself. Aang hurried back to camp, hoping that he didn't worry the others, too much.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph, were looking around, searching for the young Avatar. "Where could he be!?'' Sokka exclaimed.

Aang made his way through the bushes, they all looked at Aang and hurried over to him. Katara hugged the Airbender tightly.

Katara backed away, "Where have you been? We've been looking for you all morning!'' Katara said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.'' Aang said.

"Well, at least now we can go.'' Sokka said, heading for Appa.

"Go where?'' asked a puzzled Aang.

"To the North Pole. A messenger came by this morning and gave us a message.'' Katara added, walking over to Appa, with Aang and Toph following.

They all got on and Aang sat on Appa's head. Aang gave the classic "Yip, Yip!'' and Appa soared into the sky.

"So what'd the message say?'' asked Aang.

"It said that our dad is there, and he wants to tell me something important.'' Katara said.

"It's making me curious.'' Sokka said, laying back, but Katara sent him a glare.

"I know I'm going to hate this.'' said Toph.

"Don't worry, Sokka can help you around, right Sokka?'' Katara said.

Sokka just hid his face and grumbled. Aang was thinking, what's going to happen to him? "What was that beast I saw last night? And that bite.'' Aang thought to himself, as he looked at the bite wound. Who knows what may come next.

* * *

Shadow began to awaken, he was in his normal form of course, his whole body was back to normal. He slowly got to his feet, then looked around with a surprised and confused look on his face.

"This doesn't look good.'' he said to himself.

Shadow was standing on the edge of a glacier in the water. He saw in the distance, the Northern Water Tribe city. "I'm in the Avatar World.'' he said.

A groan reached his ears. That groan came from Appa soaring over his head. "It's them!'' Shadow exclaimed.

Shadow's hover shoes fired up, and he took off into the air, following the flying bison. Shadow landed on one of the ice houses, where Appa landed by. The gang all hopped off, and went inside the house.

"I'm going to talk to dad, I'll be back in a few minutes.'' Katara said, putting on her parka and heading outside.

Shadow watched her from the roof. "I wonder what they're doing here.'' Shadow said.

Katara walked up the steps leading to the chief's palace. She went inside, and saw Chief Arnook and her dad, Hakoda talking to each other.

"Dad!'' she exclaimed joyfully, running towards him.

Hakoda turned towards her, opening his arms up, as she embraced her father. She broke apart and looked up at him.

"We got your message, so what's so urgent about coming here?'' Katara asked.

"Well, Katara, me and the Chief were talking, and we decided on an arranged marriage for you.'' Hakoda said.

Katara widened her eyes "What?'' she muttered, taking a step back.

"Your getting married.'' Chief Arnook added.

"W-Why? How could you do this!'' Katara exclaimed running away in tears.

"Katara, wait!'' Hakoda called, about to run, but Arnook put a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"Just give her some time, she needs it.'' Arnook said, then walked away with his eyes closed.

Shadow was standing on the same house the gang were in. He looked at the sun, getting close to set. He heard something, he looked behind him and ran over to the edge of the house.

He saw Katara walking down the path towards the house. "What's wrong with her?'' he asked confusedly.

But suddenly, shadow felt a pain in his stomach. "No…NOT NOW!'' he exclaimed in pain, as the transformation of the Werehog began.


	4. Monster VS Beast

_**CHAPTER FOUR: MONSTER VS BEAST**_

_**DISCLAIMER: All the characters shown DO NOT belong to me! They all belong to their respective creators/owners.**_

* * *

Katara was walking, with her arms held her arms tightly together. Her eyes glowed with sadness, tears strained down her cheeks. "How am I going to tell Aang?'' she asked herself.

Suddenly, something landed in front of her, knocking her to the ground. She looked up at the figure in a cloud of white, it's outline was easily seen. Katara got up and began running back to the palace, but she bumped into Hakoda.

"DAD! There's a monster right there and-'' she stopped when she saw nothing in the cloud where the creature was.

"Come on Katara, we have to get you dressed for your wedding.'' Hakoda said regretfully.

Katara went to her saddened state again and gave in, she followed him to put on her wedding dress. Shadow watched from a rooftop. He was in his Werehog form.

"Wedding? Is she getting married?'' Shadow thought to himself.

Suddenly, he was hit in the head by a boomerang, causing shadow's eyes to blink red. He looked down to see Sokka and Aang standing on the ground. Shadow lost control and lunged down at them. Aang fired a fireball right into shadow's chest, sending him back flying into the air. Shadow however, stretched his arms and grabbed the ledge of a house and pulled himself onto it.

"What is that thing?'' asked a puzzled Sokka.

Aang felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes widened, he felt dizzy. Aang looked and saw the shining sun, beginning to disappear. Sokka looked at Aang once, then back again quickly.

"Aang? Aang, what's wrong?'' Sokka asked, crouching next to him.

Suddenly, Aang's arm grew large, and knocked Sokka away. Aang's clothes ripped as he turned into the creature, known as the Cyprus. Two stone made spikes came out of his back. Sokka watched in horror as Aang turned into a 10 foot tall monster. Now, fully transformed into the Cyprus, Aang looked up at Shadow and roared his deep bellow at the Werehog.

Shadow's Werehog form was 8 feet tall, Aang's Cyprus form was 10 feet tall. Shadow growled, and lunged down at him, as Aang lunged up at him. Shadow stretched both fists into his stomach, slamming Aang into the snow. Shadow landed feet first on his stomach. Aang grabbed shadow by the neck and tossed him through an ice hut, creating a huge hole in it.

Shadow bounced across the ground, being covered in snow. Shadow rose to his feet, shaking and wiping all the snow off his body. Aang marched through the hole until he saw Shadow at the bottom of the small hill. The two roared at each other. The two charged towards each other and grabbed each others fists. Aang swung him around and sent shadow flying across the city and landing on top of an ice house, leveling it. Shadow rose from the snowy debris. Shadow saw Aang jump and charge down at him fro his right. Shadow stretched his arms and grabbed Aang by his feet and brought him into the ground. Shadow began swinging him in circles, demolishing all the building around him.

Shadow stopped and raised Aang into the air and flung him right into a larger ice building, creating a cloud rise up from it. People ran through the streets, upon seeing the huge Cyprus. Shadow charged at him again, this time Aang punched shadow right in the face, throwing shadow through three buildings and smashing against a glacier wall. Aang charged through the clouds of smoke with a fist being held back. Shadow kicked Aang in the chin with both his feet, causing Aang to stumble back. Shadow tackled Aang to the ground, but Aang quickly kicked Shadow, sending him flying backwards and crashing against an ice totem pole.

In the chief's palace, Katara was sitting in a room, alone. She was looking at herself in a mirror at herself. She was wearing a light blue wedding dress, which had several sparkles on it. It was sleeveless, she wore her hair down and curled her hair. She admitted she looked beautiful, but only would've completely accepted it if Aang told her. The door opened behind her, it was Hakoda.

"Are you ready?'' he asked silently.

"Yeah…I'm ready.'' she replied, holding back the tears. She walked over to the door and exited the room, leaving Hakoda to shut it.

Aang bounced across the snow, but Shadow grabbed him by the two large spikes on his back and smashed him in between two totem poles about five times. Aang jumped to his feet, turned around and lunged at shadow. Shadow was tackled to the ground. Aang punched him across the face with both his fists numerous times. Shadow bit Aang on his arm, making Aang get off and hold the bite wound. Shadow growled as he readied his fists. The two lunged and grabbed each other by their arms and both fell to the ground. Shadow lifted Aang off the ground and smashed him into the snow.

Aang swung his claws and made three large gashes across shadow's chest, making him inch back.

Aang charged and gave shadow an uppercut, sending him into the air. Aang leaped up and smashed both his clenched fists into shadow's chest, forcing shadow to plow back into the icy street below. Aang landed feet first on shadow's chest. Shadow grabbed Aang by his throat and tossed him off. Shadow stretched his arms, but Aang grabbed both of them. Aang lifted him into the air and swung him over his head and brought Shadow down to level an entire ice hut.

Katara and Hakoda came to chief's chamber. People were all sitting on the sides, as Katara and Hakoda made their way straight. Katara kept her head down, she was carrying a bouquet of blue water lilies. Hahn was standing up in front, with a smirk. Hakoda turned towards Katara and hugged her, as she returned the hug. Katara parted from the hug and walked more forwards. She stood opposite of where Hahn was standing. Chief Arnook stood in front of seating parts and raised both his hands in the air to silence all the people in the room.

Back outside, the two monstrosities were fighting in front of the stairs leading to the chief's palace. Shadow continued punching Aang in the face, until Aang grabbed one of his punches. Shadow was thrown off and landed back on the snowy ground. Aang walked up to him and grabbed shadow by his ankles. Aang began spinning him in circles. Aang finally let go after five seconds and shadow went flying, towards the chief's palace.

The ceremony was almost over. "Now, you may kiss the bride.'' Arnook said.

Hahn smirked at Katara. Katara felt utterly disgusted on the inside, but didn't show it on the outside. Hahn came inches from her lips, when suddenly, Shadow busted through the top front of the building and landed. The people on the sides scurried off farther to the sides. Aang jumped through the hole and landed on Shadow's back. Aang grabbed him and tossed shadow against a pillar on the right. Aang spotted Katara and stopped growling. Water tribe warriors, holding spears stood in his path. Aang roared and knocked them all out of his way.

Shadow shook his head and saw Aang being outnumbered. Shadow ran over to Katara. But Hahn grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. Shadow stopped in his tracks. "One more move, and she's dead.'' Hahn said evilly.

"Katara!'' Sokka exclaimed, just coming in with Toph following.

Aang was surrounded by Sokka and Toph behind him, and the water tribe warriors in front of him.

"Katara! That's Aang!'' Shadow exclaimed, pointing at Aang's Cyprus form. Katara looked at Shadow quickly, recognizing it was him.

Shadow transformed back to his hedgehog form. "Don't move!'' Hahn raised his voice.

Shadow took out his green chaos emerald. "Chaos control!'' Shadow exclaimed.

Katara disappeared from his grip and reappeared by Shadow's side. Aang roared loudly, he knocked all the soldiers out of the way, smashing them into the floor, stomping on them while they were crawling to get away, and tossing them everywhere. Aang spotted Katara. Katara ran over to him. Aang looked down at her. Aang stood down so he was face to face with her. Katara put her hand on his cheek. Aang then flinched, he began transforming back to normal.

Aang returned to his normal state and limply fell forwards, but katara grabbed him and held him tightly, as she began crying.

Hahn growled angrily and charged at the couple with his knife raised. Suddenly, Sokka's boomerang knocked him in the side of the head. Hahn dropped to the floor, dizzy beyond words. Katara helped Aang up. Aang still had his clothes on when he returned to his normal form.

"Katara?'' he said.

"I'm here Aang, I'm here.'' Katara said, hugging him with all her love. Everyone smiled as the two shared their wonderful moment.

Moments later, Katara was standing outside, looking at the sun, starting to slowly fall below the horizon. Aang and Shadow came up from behind. Aang stood next to Katara, and Shadow stood next to Aang.

"You never told us that you could transform into the Werehog.'' Katara said, smiling.

"It happens.'' Shadow said shrugging.

"Aang, let me help you with something.'' Shadow said.

"Like what?'' asked Aang.

"Show me that bite mark.'' Shadow said.

Aang kneeled down, showing him the mark. Shadow made the green chaos emerald appear in his hand. Shadow put the emerald over the wound and shut his eyes. The emerald resonated brightly. Aang felt a slight sting which he shut his eyes from. The emerald began draining the DNA from the Cyprus that bit Aang that one night and killing it, so Aang would never have to transform into it ever again. Shadow lifted the emerald off. Aang looked at the bite mark, but it was gone!

"Thanks Shadow.'' Aang thanked him with a smile.

"No problem.'' Shadow said walking in front of them.

"Where you going?'' asked Katara. Shadow created a blue portal in front of him with the Chaos Emerald.

"I have a score to settle with a certain General, I'll see you guys next time.'' Shadow said, smiling slightly.

The two waved goodbye to their hedgehog friend. Shadow walked into the portal, shortly after causing it to disappear. Watching from the glacier that was on the city's right side, a figure in an all black cloak was standing there. "Some day.'' the figure said.

He turned around, holding the blue Chaos Emerald. He waved it once, creating a blue portal, then the mysterious person jumped into it, which soon after disappeared without a trace.

Aang and Katara turned towards each other. "I have to say, you look very beautiful Katara.'' Aang said, while blushing.

"Thank you, and did I mention that I love you?'' Katara said with a sly smile.

"I already know.'' Aang said, leaning in to kiss her. The two stood, kissing passionately, as the sun finally fell under the horizon.

_**THE END**_


End file.
